monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:HUD revamp
I just recently noticed how the Monster Hunter Tri HUD is always there and sorta in the way; so much so that it is actually starting to burn into our TV screen. The only other available option is to turn off the HUD unless you're selecting items,but that means you would have to, in a sense, manually bring up your health and stamina bar, which just doesn't work out well. I think it's high time Monster Hunter got a less obstructive HUD, maybe have the various bars disappear until a change occurs in them, or maybe have the option for a more subtle version, with small bars appearing near the hunter indicating his various stats like HP, Stamina, and Oxygen whenever you would need to see them. What do you all think? 19:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt I love the HUD of MH, it gives absolutely any information you need on the right position of the screen, without taking too much space so you see the action without problems. The "only when changed" idea is interesting, but especially your stamina is under change all the time. The small bars near the hunters are ok too, but I don't like such a way of displaying stats, I like to have everthing on a fix place. Although smaller bars or only a display in numbers could be interesting too. After all, the idea is not bad, but except the "burns into TV screen because I play MH all day and night" isn't really a reason for me to change an already perfect HUD. How about playing another game or not playing at all for a while XD but this is not really a problem with the game, but with the TV. Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 19:56, December 4, 2010 (UTC) @Hummel: I don't play it all day or all night. I just had it long enough and play it on a regular enough basis and am related to someone that plays it enough of the day for it to start to burn into the screen. I suppose the HUD itself is fine, it just needs to disappear when not necessary like most other HUD's do. 20:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt Sorry if I offended you, that wasn't meant that way. I like your idea, but for some parts( already said things like stamina) they would appear most of the time anyway. Even if everybody told me about it, be it with MH or another game, I never had problems with HUD's burning into screens. Again I am really sorry, didn't want to insult you. That where just some fast words, faster than my head-.- Have a nice day, Tha Hummel greetz-HummelHunter 20:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC) None taken. Don't worry about it. I suppose there are a number of reasons you wouldn't have any burn-in problems; maybe you have a newer TV that doesn't have that issue with burning images into the screen, or maybe the HUD's in question (non-MH, of course) disappeared when not in use, like my idea would suggest, but you never really noticed because they were still always there when you needed them. Or maybe your MH games just don't get as much total daily use as mine does... -.- Either way, I sill think the mini-HUD idea should be at least an option; even though my health/stamina bar isn't there when I need it, I like having the empty screen sometimes. It makes the game feel more immersive and makes the environments look prettier, though it's still a pain not knowing how much health I have left until I bring up my item select, at which point the Jhen Mohran has already rammed the ship and killed me before I even got the chance to chug a Max Potion. 18:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt